


In the Stars

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red is still pretending to be Lizzie's father. He had successfully managed to bury his feelings for her, until she reawakens them. Liz knows Red isn't really her dad, but she's been going along with the deception. She has very recently developed new feelings for him, despite everything that has transpired.





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This is another attempt at the post-season 5 finale Lizzington plot bunny. Each chapter is inspired by a song that is strangely fitting for Red and Lizzie. 
> 
> Chapter 1 was inspired by “Moondust” by Jaymes Young: https://youtu.be/xs8aAaO7OFU
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or the characters; this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Red was in a cafe, walking over to Lizzie; she’d just put her coffee cup down and noticed him. Her face seemed to light up when she looked at him, which was unusual. He thought maybe she had some good news about the case or something.

 “Hello, Lizzie.” Red said, sitting down across from her. 

 “Hi…” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red studied her face. 

 “Good news?” He asked. 

 “No, I haven’t heard back from Aram yet.” She said. 

 Red tried to decipher Lizzie’s good mood for a few moments, then he took a sip of espresso. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at him with her bright blue eyes. He had pushed down and denied his feelings for her so effectively, he was now almost immune to her enchanting eyes and beautiful face—almost. He was sometimes reminded of how lovely and alluring she was. The reminders occasionally made it all the more difficult for him to pretend to be her father. However, Red remained resolute in his self-appointed mission. He was also a very good liar, so he’d managed to convince Lizzie, and nearly himself, of their familial relationship. 

 “…Then why do you look so happy?” Red asked. 

 “I dunno. I guess I’m just happy to be back at work. How are you, Red?” Liz said. 

 “I’m fine. That’s good you’re enjoying being back. _Very_ good. You’re doing so well, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 “You look well, too. Your skin is radiant again and you look…dressed up.” He observed. 

 Red noticed Lizzie’s cheeks started turning rosy; he figured he’d embarrassed her with the compliments, or maybe she was just warm. 

 “…So Aram is still working on tracing the blackmail transactions?” Red said quietly. 

 “Yeah. I think he’s enjoying the challenge, actually.” Liz said, then she laughed. 

 Red nodded subtly. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 Liz took a sip of coffee and accidentally spilled some down her chin. She put her cup down and reached for a napkin at the same time as Red; their hands touched and she blushed again. Red had automatically gone for a napkin to tidy her up, but he realized how silly that was. 

 “Sorry. I’ll let you get it.” Red said, smirking. 

 Lizzie dabbed the coffee and still looked embarrassed; she didn’t normally get so embarrassed if she spilled something. 

 Liz surveyed Red’s face and looked into his mesmerizing green eyes. He really was handsome. She mentally scolded herself and tried to get back to normal. Unbeknownst to Red, Liz knew he wasn’t her father. They both kept pretending, although she didn’t really know why. She wasn’t quite sure what she wanted to do with the information, so she just sat on it and allowed the deception to continue. It was becoming increasingly difficult, however, since she'd very recently developed a crush on Red.

 “So, um…Red…” Liz began. 

 “Yes?” Red said. 

 “Could we…go to your safe house?” She asked nervously. 

 Red didn’t understand why it was so difficult for Lizzie to ask that; she seemed very anxious. He studied her carefully. 

 “Of course…” He said, eyeing her. 

 “‘Cause we just have to wait for Aram…I figured we could…hang out there for a while.” She said. 

 “…Right. Good idea.” He said, puzzled. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They both finished their coffees, then Red paid the server and they left. 

 “I have my car here, so I’ll drive us.” Liz said. 

 “Alright.” Red said. 

 They got into her car, with Red sitting in the back, then Liz drove them to his latest safe house. The safe house was a swanky revamped victorian manor. Red let Lizzie in, then he stepped in and closed the door. He bolted it and then led her further into the house. 

 “Can I get you anything?” Red asked. 

 “How about one of your fancy scotches?” Liz said. 

 “Oh. Okay.” He said, a little surprised. 

 Red took a few bottles out of the cupboard and put them on the counter in front of him. 

 “Which one would you like to try?” He asked. 

 Lizzie came over to him and leaned closer so that her cheek was almost on his shoulder. He smelled her shampoo, which smelled edible. Liz noticed Red’s cologne and she found it very arousing. She wished she could nuzzle her face into his neck and his chest. She cleared her throat to bring herself back to reality. 

 “That one.” Liz said, pointing to the middle bottle. 

 “Good choice.” Red said. 

 He looked at Lizzie and she was blushing again. He wondered if she was coming down with a cold or something. 

 “I’m just gonna use the bathroom…” Liz said, then she escaped to the bathroom. 

 Liz took a few deep breaths and wondered why she couldn’t seem to get herself under control today. She needed to snap out of it; Red was pretending to be her dad and she wasn’t supposed to know the truth. Not to mention he didn’t seem interested in her; not in _that_ way. Liz found that she actually did have to go pee, so she went and then washed her hands. She started to feel calmer, so she left the bathroom. Red had gone into the living room and he was sitting on the sofa, so Liz went and sat next to him. 

 Red passed Lizzie her glass, and their hands brushed. She glanced away from him, almost startled. 

 “Is there anything wrong, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 Liz revelled in hearing the cute nickname. 

 “No. Why?” Liz said. 

 “You just seem a little…uncomfortable.” He said. 

 “No…I guess I’m just a bit nervous…and excited…” She said. 

 Red tilted his head and studied her; she shifted in her seat and smiled at him.

 “Nervous and excited about what?” Red asked. 

 “…Work.” Liz said lamely. 

 “Hm.” He responded skeptically. 

 “What?” She asked defensively. 

 “It seems to be about more than just work.” He said.

 “What do you mean?” She asked. 

 “Lizzie…you’re very…bubbly. You’re practically bouncing off the walls today. What’s going on?” He said amusedly. 

 “I told you.” She said. 

 Red realized Lizzie wasn’t going to tell him.

 “Yeah, I know…’work’.” He said skeptically. 

 “Anyway…this is good scotch.” She said, changing the subject. 

 “Yes.” He agreed. 

 Things felt awkward between them. Red crossed his legs and leaned back while Lizzie watched him raptly. She was acting strangely, but he refused to believe it was because she wanted him; he was her ‘father’ and on top of that, she’d never felt that way about him. Her weird mood continued to be a mystery. They both took sips of their drinks and looked at each other. 

 Liz’s phone rang and she answered it. 

 “Aram?” She said. 

 Red watched Lizzie as she got the update from Aram; she got a comical expression on her face as he raved about the cool techie details of his mission. Red smirked at her cute expression. 

 “Okay…Aram…yes, I get it. Right. Okay, bye.” Liz said, then she hung up. 

 She sighed and then chuckled. 

 “The short version is that he traced the transactions between a bank account in Zurich and one in Tokyo. I dunno what we’re supposed to do with that; it’s kind of outside our jurisdiction.” Liz said. 

 “Hmm. Well, perhaps Cooper will have an idea.” Red said. 

 “Maybe. I guess we’re finally done for the day, then…” Liz said. 

 “Indeed.” Red said. 

 He decided to relax now that they were ‘off-duty’, so he took his suit jacket off and draped it over the armchair, then he took his shoes off. Lizzie was still watching him like a hawk for some reason; he leaned back again and took another sip of scotch. 

 "Can I get you anything else, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “No thanks…I’m good.” Liz said. 

 Red nodded and stared off into space; silence fell over them again. Liz wanted Red’s attention. 

 “Red?” She said. 

 “Hm?” He responded.

 When she didn’t say anything for a moment, he looked over at her. Liz didn’t really have anything to say. 

 “Um…is there a pool here? It looks like there would be a pool.” She said spontaneously; it was the only thing she could think of. 

 Red stared at her for a moment. 

 “There is, actually. It’s a heated in-ground pool in the back. It’s indoors, too, since they built an extension around it.” He said. 

 “Oh.” Liz said. 

 “…Do you want to go swimming, sweetheart?” Red asked, curious about her seemingly random question. 

 “Oh…no, I don’t have a swimsuit…” She said, then she began blushing. 

 “You could always go skinny-dipping. You’d have complete privacy.” He said. 

 Liz avoided eye contact with Red and she continued blushing. 

 “No, that’s okay…” She said. 

 Red started to wonder if Lizzie had a crush on him, but it couldn’t be. He dismissed it. He looked at her and she took her shoes off, then she curled her legs on the sofa. He was glad she was finally relaxing a little. Red looked out the window at the dark, clear sky. The safe house was in a prime location for stargazing because there wasn’t any light pollution from the city. He could even see a few stars through the window, despite having some lights on. 

 “Some people believe the stars can tell you your fate…if only it were so simple. Then again, if you could read your fate in the stars, would you ever look up at the night sky? I think it would be rather unnerving.” Red said. 

 Liz moved closer to Red under the pretense of seeing the stars he was gazing at. He turned to look at her, and their faces were close. Liz wished he would kiss her, but she realized that wasn’t going to happen. Red turned back to the window. 

 “What do you think the stars would say about us, Lizzie?” He wondered aloud. 

 Liz read too much into this question and she moved closer to him. Red looked at her again. 

 “You could see the stars better from the armchair, if you like.” He said. 

 Liz felt disappointed; he obviously thought she was just trying to see out the window. 

 “Anyway, the stars would probably say something like…I would go on a very long, arduous journey and pull you into it along with me, like a black hole.” Red said. 

 Liz heard bitterness in his tone. 

 “You don’t…pull me into anything, Red. I go on adventures with you because I want to.” She said. 

 Red didn’t really believe that, but it was kind of her to say it. 

 “Well, it’s getting late, Lizzie. You should get home.” Red said. 

 “Oh.” Liz said. 

 Red thought Lizzie sounded hurt. They looked at each other, and she looked hurt, too. 

 “…I suppose you could stay here for the night if you really want to.” Red said. 

 Liz felt hopeful. 

 “The guest bedroom is almost nicer than the master bedroom.” He added. 

 Liz’s hopes were dashed again. She swallowed hard and got up from the sofa so that Red wouldn’t see her sad expression. Red was aware that Lizzie seemed hurt again but he didn’t know what she wanted from him. 

 “You could have the master bedroom and I could sleep in the guest bedroom.” He said, trying to appease her. 

 “No, it’s fine. I’ll…take the guest bedroom.” She said quietly. 

 “Alright.” He said, getting up. 

 Red led Lizzie down the hall to the guest bedroom, then he turned the light on and went in. 

 “It’s nice, isn’t it?” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 “Sorry I don’t have anything for you to wear.” He said. 

 “Oh, that’s okay. I could just wear this.” She said, looking down at her clothes. 

 Red surveyed Lizzie’s blouse and work slacks and he gave her an apologetic smile. 

 “That’s not going to be very comfortable.” He said. 

 “Probably not…I’ll just sleep in my underwear.” She said. 

 Liz watched for an interested response, but there wasn’t one. Her heart sank.

 “Alright. Well, goodnight Lizzie. Sleep tight.” Red said, then he left the room. 

 Red went into the next room—the master bedroom—and he closed the door. He took a deep breath and cleared his head of the images sneaking into his mind; they were of Lizzie in her underwear. He shook his head slightly, feeling foolish, then he got undressed down to his boxers. Red turned the light off and got into bed, but he got up again and opened his door; he figured he should be available to Lizzie if she needed anything. He got back into bed and closed his eyes. Red drifted off to sleep. 

 Liz was in the guest bedroom, feeling dejected; Red used to look at her differently, like he was attracted to her. He used to make her feel special and beautiful. She knew he was pretending to be her father but she hoped there would still be some sign of the spark between them; it seemed to have died out now, and it made her sad. Liz turned the lamp off and curled up under the blankets. 

 Red was a light sleeper, and he awoke suddenly. He turned the lamp on quickly and sat up to see Lizzie standing in his room, wearing her bra and panties. He averted his gaze.

 “Lizzie. What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Red said, not looking at her. 

 “I couldn’t sleep. I felt…lonely in there.” Liz said. 

 Red looked up at Lizzie, then he looked away again. 

 “Okay, well…we can have a tea together or something…go get dressed and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Red said. 

 “…I don’t want a tea. Can I sleep in here with you?” Liz said. 

 Red finally looked her in the eye. 

 “Lizzie…don’t you think that’s a little…inappropriate?” Red said. 

 Liz decided to play the daughter role to get what she wanted. 

 “Not really…I know I’m a bit old for it, but I find you comforting.” She said. 

 Red sighed and he realized that he’d just been paranoid. Lizzie wasn’t trying to seduce him; she wanted to get comfort from her ‘dad’. 

 “Oh alright, sweetheart.” He said, giving in. 

 Red moved over to the very edge of the bed to keep a safe distance, then Lizzie got into bed with him and under the blankets. 

 “You’re gonna fall off the bed.” Liz said, laughing.

 “No, this is fine.” Red said. 

 He quickly turned the lamp off so he didn’t see her beautiful face—or body. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Night, Red…” Liz said softly. 

 Red took a deep breath and tried to relax, but it was difficult. Liz also had trouble relaxing; she was in bed with Red and they were both just wearing their underwear. She felt excited and she noticed her panties had a damp spot. She sighed. 

 “Are you okay?” Red asked. 

 Liz blushed in the darkness. 

 “Yep. I’m just…relaxing.” She said. 

 “Oh.” He said. 

 They were quiet again but the silence was tense and almost unnaturally devoid of sound. Liz was questioning her decision; she probably wasn’t going to get a good sleep like this. But at least she was close to Red. Red stared into the darkness and he listened to every sound Lizzie made; her breathing, the slightest movement. He wondered what she was thinking, feeling, what she might do. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep like this, but he didn’t want to kick her out. 

 Liz turned onto her side, facing Red and she enjoyed the luxurious fabric of the pillow and sheet, so she sighed quietly. Red heard Lizzie make a little sighing sound and he thought it was adorable. It was a sigh of contentment, so she must be relaxing, he figured. He started to relax a little, too. After what seemed like forever, Red dozed off; Liz also fell asleep. 

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Polaris and the Dark Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by “Dark Star” by Jaymes Young: https://youtu.be/TjT79oa59D0

 Red woke up breathing in the lovely scent of Lizzie’s shampoo, then he realized his arm was around her bare waist. He was spooning her while they were in their underwear; he was hard and her butt was pressed against his erection. It felt so good, Red couldn’t make himself pull away; Lizzie was still asleep, and she seemed cozy and peaceful. _What’s the harm in it?_ He thought, and he stayed in that position. He soon found out what the harm was.

 Liz was half-asleep as she felt a very warm presence behind her, then she came to awareness and her heart started pounding. She realized Red was spooning her and she even felt his erection against her butt; she started blushing with embarrassment but also arousal. Liz figured that if Red were awake, he would never do this, unfortunately; she wanted him badly and she wished she could feel his hardness between her legs. She was worried that if she moved, he would wake up and back away from her, so she stayed very still for a while. Liz felt Red subtly nudge her butt and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She wondered if he did it on purpose or if he was asleep. Either way, Liz was very turned on and she desperately wanted to rub against Red. She couldn’t resist subtly moving her butt against him. 

 Red froze as he felt Lizzie gently nudge him with her butt. He couldn’t tell if she was awake or not, but when she did it again, he quickly moved away from her. Liz felt Red pull away and she realized that she must have scared him off, so she pretended to still be asleep. She decided to give him a bit of a show, however, to tempt him. Liz kept her eyes closed, but she turned onto her back, losing the blankets in the process. She sprawled with one leg out and her arms above her head, then she lay still. Red reluctantly looked at Lizzie as she lay sprawled; he surveyed her gorgeous body, porcelain skin and surprisingly revealing panties that left little to the imagination. Liz could sense that Red was looking at her, so she moaned quietly and arched her back a little as she pretended to be dreaming. 

 Red watched Lizzie stretch and moan in a very sexual way and he became even harder. He couldn’t take this anymore; he sighed and got up. Liz heard Red walking away, so she stole a glance at him and she lustfully noticed the way his boxers stood out from his erection. She blushed and in her mind, she gaped and went _Oh my god_ ; she felt herself getting more wet. Red was out of the room, so Liz sat up and listened. She heard the water turn on and she realized he was having a shower. She wondered if she would ever be able to seduce him; he obviously wanted her, he just resisted for the sake of his cover as her father. Liz thought about how she would have to blow his cover—then her mind went into the gutter, thinking about blowing something else entirely. She stifled an excited giggle and got out of bed. 

 Red was having a cool shower and it managed to put a damper on his urges. He wondered if Lizzie had done it on purpose or not; but why would she? She believed he was her father. Didn’t she? He was startled out of his reverie when Lizzie walked into the bathroom. What was wrong with her?

 “Sorry Red, I just have to go pee.” Liz said loudly, over the noise of the shower.

 Red turned towards the wall because instead of a shower curtain, there were sliding doors made of mottled glass; Lizzie would be able to get the picture of what he looked like naked. 

 “Lizzie…” Red complained, but then he calmed down. 

 “…Alright.” Red said. 

 Liz noticed there was no steam in the bathroom, and she grinned and suppressed a giggle; the spooning and her little show in bed made him need a cold shower. She went pee, but she didn’t want to leave yet. She wanted to wait until Red came out of the shower, but she needed an excuse; she looked around and saw some clean folded towels on a nearby organizer. Liz took her bra and panties off, then she put a towel around her. She leaned against the wall and waited. Red turned the shower off. 

 “Lizzie, are you still in the bathroom?” Red asked. 

 “…Yes?” Liz said timidly.

 Red opened the shower door just enough to reach out and grab his towel, then he put it around his waist before stepping out. Liz blushed and checked him out in his towel, while Red gaped at her slightly. 

 “What are you doing?” Red asked as gently as possible. 

 “…I’m gonna have a shower now.” Liz said. 

 Red gave her a sympathetic look and he stepped closer.

 “Sweetheart…are you that lonely, that you need to be by my side constantly?” Red asked, looking into her eyes. 

 Liz blushed a deeper shade. 

 “…Sort of.” She said. 

 Red sighed and pondered Lizzie. He still couldn’t tell if she was behaving inappropriately on purpose or if she was really just lonely and traumatized from everything she’d been through. 

 “Come here…” Red said softly. 

 He gently put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Liz was surprised but pleased, and she put her hands on his back. She felt his scars. 

 “Oh…is that from the fire we were in together?” She asked quietly. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “…I’m sorry.” She said. 

 Red pulled back and looked into Lizzie’s eyes. 

 “Don’t be.” He said firmly, with his hands on her shoulders. 

 She gave him a sad smile and then nodded. He embraced her again and she felt a little dizzy; he smelled fantastic and he was warm, strong, and mostly naked. Liz seized this lovely opportunity, and pulled Red closer and held him tightly against her. She wondered if he knew the effect he had on her, but she guessed he probably didn’t. After a while, Red gently pulled away and they looked at each other. 

 “Well, the shower’s all yours…” Red said.

 “Okay.” Liz said. 

 Red didn’t really want to leave.

 “Do you mind if I shave while you have your shower?” He said. 

 Liz gave him a small smile. 

 “I don’t mind.” She said. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “No problem.” She said. 

 Liz turned around to face the shower and she shocked Red by dropping her towel before stepping in and closing the glass door. He now had the image of Lizzie’s naked body from behind, and her adorably sexy butt, imprinted on his mind. He blinked and tried to forget the image, but it wouldn’t go away. Red watched Lizzie through the glass as she lathered up her hair; although the glass distorted everything, he could see the outline of her breasts, then he looked down and saw the tiny dark patch in her pubic area. He was very hard again and he closed his eyes in frustration for a second. Red went to the sink and got on with the task of shaving. 

 Liz was still very aroused, especially as she breathed in Red’s shower products and thought about him spooning her. She lathered her body and then rinsed off. She was aching to be touched between her legs, and as she recalled seeing Red’s erection in his boxers, she touched herself. Liz was so horny, she began gently pressing on her clit, and she whimpered. She didn’t care if he heard or saw her. In fact, she wanted him to.

 Red nearly dropped his razor as he heard Lizzie make a whimpering sound; it was a good thing he’d been rinsing the razor, otherwise he would have slashed his face. He looked in disbelief at the glass doors and he could tell that Lizzie’s hand was between her legs, moving and covering the dark patch there. Red put his razor down before he injured himself; he wanted to leave but he was captivated by her. Lizzie put her head back and whimpered again. Red actually considered masturbating while watching her, but then he came to his senses. 

 “Lizzie, I’ll go make breakfast.” Red said, then he made for the door. 

 “Don’t leave.” Liz called to him. 

 Red froze in the doorway. He turned back to reassure her. 

 “I’ll be right there in the kitchen. I don’t want you to be embarrassed. You should have some privacy.” He said. 

 Red was transfixed as Lizzie slowly opened the shower door, facing him, soaking wet and giving him a seductive look. 

 “I’m not embarrassed…” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red was floored; he wondered if he was dreaming, or if perhaps Lizzie had lost her mind. Either way, he was now rock hard and staring at her beautiful body. 

 “Lizzie.” He said, at a loss for anything else to say. 

 “Do you want to get in, or should I get out?” Liz asked. 

 Red was sorely tempted, to put it mildly, but he had to try and keep his cover intact. 

 “Sweetheart, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but...” He began. 

 “I know, Red.” She said. 

 “…What?” He asked. 

 “I know you’re not my father…and I’m _very_ excited about it…” She said. 

 Red opened his mouth to deny it, but he thought better of it and finally gave up the cover. He sighed.

 “Lizzie, you’re driving me insane.” He admitted. 

 “Good. Now, are you joining me?” She said. 

 “…Yes.” He said, no longer able to resist her. 

 Liz blushed and gaped lustfully as Red took his towel off; she was thrilled to finally see him naked, and she desperately wanted to feel him inside her. She became so aroused, she felt a warm gush at her opening in anticipation. Red closed the shower door and stepped closer to her; they looked each other up and down, then they leaned closer. Their lips met for the first time and it felt electric. Liz put her hands on Red’s chest and she explored him while he gently put his hands over her breasts. They kissed passionately as they continued their exploration of each other; she put her hand between their bodies and stroked his long, smooth, warm erection. They both moaned and then he put two fingers between her legs, lightly rubbing and pressing against her soft, delicate, wet folds. Liz whimpered and she felt weak in the knees. 

 “Red…mmm…” Liz whimpered. 

 They continued pleasuring each other until neither of them could wait any longer. 

 “I wanna feel you inside me.” Liz said pleadingly. 

 Red was astonished at how much Lizzie craved him, but he was extremely eager to please her. 

 “Are you sure?” He asked. 

 “Yes!” She said emphatically. 

 Liz went to turn around to get into what was arguably the easiest position for shower sex, but Red gently stopped her. 

 “No…I want you to face me.” He said. 

 “Oh…” She said in sort of a whimper. 

 Red moved closer and Liz backed up against the shower wall. They looked at each other and she blushed again. She kissed him, then she lifted her leg up and held it at his side while he positioned his tip at her opening. They both moaned breathily as their lower bodies connected for the first time. Red gently nudged Lizzie’s slippery opening, and he revelled in the sensation; he could tell she was slippery from her fluid, not from the water. She tried to nudge down onto him, but her position wouldn’t really let her. 

 “Red…please…” Liz begged him. 

 “Alright, sweetheart…” Red said soothingly. 

 Red held Lizzie’s thigh, behind her knee, and he put his other hand on the wall by her head. He slowly entered her and it was the most exquisite sensation he might have ever felt; she was his beautiful, precious Lizzie and he was finally inside her. Liz closed her eyes and moaned; she felt shaky with extreme arousal, so she held Red’s shoulders a little tighter to steady herself. She felt him slide in deeper, and it was so pleasurable and thrilling, she nearly climaxed already. 

 “Oh god…you feel so good…” Liz said breathily. 

 “Mm…Lizzie.” Red moaned. 

 Red glided all the way in and then back out almost all the way, which drove Lizzie wild. She breathed heavily and dug her fingers into his shoulders. She squirmed slightly, trying to get him to start thrusting steadily. He took the hint and began thrusting steadily; Lizzie started whimpering and grinding her hips, meeting his thrusts. He felt her whole body trembling and he quickened his pace to meet her need. 

 “Oh…Red…” Liz breathed. 

 Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s whimpering and by the feeling of her tight, slick walls surrounding him, squeezing him. They both felt the intense pleasure rapidly becoming an urgent need for release. It wasn’t long before Red was thrusting roughly into Lizzie and then he moaned as he came, gushing and spurting heavily into her. Liz felt Red lose his rhythm and throb inside her as he came; she gasped and cried out as she was immediately overtaken by a mind-blowing orgasm. They moved gently together as they calmed down, then they stayed still and looked at each other. Neither of them could quite believe what they’d just done, but they were both overwhelmed with pleasure and satisfaction; they were very happy they’d done it. 

 Red studied Lizzie’s face, with her rosy cheeks, awestruck expression and soft parted lips, and he knew he would never be able to get enough of her. There was no going back to a platonic relationship, ever. He kissed her slowly and passionately, making her moan quietly. Liz had never experienced such erotic kisses; Red’s kisses were dizzying. She felt him gently slide out of her and the sensation felt good. She almost wished they could do it all over again already. Besides almost being aroused again, Liz didn’t want this to end. She worried that Red would regret it and try to go back to how things were before. Thankfully, she noticed the way he was adoringly surveying her naked body, which helped quell her fears. She was standing shakily against the wall and when she went to move away from it, she slipped a little. Red grabbed her waist and steadied her. 

 “Careful, sweetheart…” Red said gently. 

 Liz smiled and chuckled. 

 “Yeah. I don’t think I can walk properly after that.” She joked. 

 Red put his hand on Lizzie’s cheek and kissed her. 

 “You’re amazing.” He said softly. 

 “ _Me_? You’re—‘amazing’ doesn’t even describe you. You just drive me crazy.” She said frankly. 

 Red chuckled and kissed her again. 

 “Do you want me to pick you up and carry you out of this dangerous shower stall?” Red said amusedly. 

 Liz laughed and gave him a mock-affronted look. 

 “No, I can manage!” She said. 

 Red smirked and turned the water off, then Liz opened the glass door and stepped out. Red got out and they dried off while looking at each other. 

 “Lizzie…” Red said. 

 “What?” Liz asked. 

 “How long have you known?” He asked. 

 “…Several months?” She said reluctantly. 

 Red scrutinized her carefully. 

 “Why did you keep pretending to be my daughter?” He asked, puzzled. 

 “Why did you keep pretending to be my father?” She asked. 

 They stared at each other.

 “Because I had to.” He said. 

 “Well, I didn’t know what to do with the information. Plus, I ended up feeling…relieved that you weren’t my dad. I’ve always liked you and I felt drawn to you, so once I knew the truth, I started developing a big crush on you.” She said, then she blushed. 

 Red felt extremely flattered, but still puzzled.

 “Aren’t you angry with me?” He asked.

 “I was! Very angry. But like I said…my feelings changed and I realized maybe it was a blessing in disguise. I thought maybe we could…have a different kind of relationship…” She said shyly. 

 “I have to say, I’m a little astonished. Why do you want me? We’re so different; I’ve lied and hidden things from you; I’ve brought nothing but chaos into your life.” He said. 

 “I can’t help how I feel. Besides…you’re not the horrible person you think you are. You don’t pull me into some dark vortex like you think. I like being around you, and you’re so sweet to me. You protect me and care about me, you make me feel safe, special and loved.” She said. 

 Red noticed Lizzie’s eyes were getting misty. 

 “Oh sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

 He gently embraced her and kissed her on the head. 

 “Well…if you really want me…you can have me.” Red said. 

 Liz pulled back and looked excitedly at Red. 

 “You mean we can try…being a couple…?” She asked. 

 “Yes…if that’s what you want. But we’ll have to keep it a secret until I say so.” He said. 

 Liz glossed over that last part in her mind and she just got very excited; she kissed him a few times. 

 “And we can…do this again?” She asked. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Yes. Perhaps in the bed next time.” He said, smiling. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	3. The Floodgates Have Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their shower together, Red and Lizzie can't contain their love and lust for each other anymore. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by “Infinity” by Jaymes Young: https://youtu.be/PWqEPKduGm8

 Red was standing in front of a full-length mirror, finishing buttoning his shirt; they were getting dressed after making love in the shower. He was thinking about the strange and wonderful morning they’d had together, and how she’d reawakened something in him. She’d destroyed his cover, and his resolve, and it felt great. Lizzie was dressed in her work clothes from yesterday because she didn’t have anything else there. She was sitting on the bed, watching him in the mirror, and their eyes met briefly. He focused on his shirt again and all of a sudden, he felt and saw Lizzie’s hands slide up his abdomen and his chest from behind.

 “Mm. Hello, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 “Hi, Red.” Liz said softly. 

 She hugged him from behind, then once he did up his last button, he turned around. She gave him a coy look, looking downward and smiling. Red gently put his hand under Lizzie’s chin and tilted her face up, so she made eye contact. He gave her a delicate kiss and then gazed into her eyes. 

 “You’re beautiful.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled lightly. 

 “You know…for a while there…I thought you didn’t want me.” Liz said. 

 Red furrowed his brow, and she continued. 

 “I kept trying to give you hints. I wanted to be able to seduce you…but there seemed to be nothing there. Until this morning…” She said. 

 “Elizabeth…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I want you, and I love you. I’ve always loved you…but I needed to assume your father’s identity. I also figured there was no chance of you ever reciprocating my feelings, so I buried them _so_ deeply, they were almost irretrievable. Now, they can’t ever be contained again. There’s no going back…Not for me, anyway.” Red said. 

 Liz blushed lightly and her eyes teared up as she listened to him. 

 “Red…I love you, too. I want us to be together. I can’t go back to how things were, either. ” Liz said. 

 They stared at each other for a few moments, finally realizing the extent of their mutual love and attraction. They both felt a little silly for not realizing it sooner, but so many things had gotten in the way; their relationship had been so complex. 

 Red captured Lizzie’s soft lips in a passionate kiss, surprising her. She hummed her pleasure and grasped his shirt; she rubbed his chest as she enthusiastically returned his kiss. They wanted to continue kissing, but they had to get to the black site soon, so they reluctantly pulled apart. 

 “Lizzie…” Red began. 

 “Yeah?” Liz asked. 

 “How about you pick out a tie for me.” He said. 

 “Really? Even with my questionable color choices?” She quipped. 

 Red smiled warmly at her. 

 “Yes. I trust you…top drawer over there.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, smiling. 

 Liz went over to the dresser and opened the drawer, which held an astonishing array of ties. She surveyed them and thought about Red’s green eyes; she chose one that had taupe and some purples in it, then she brought it over to him. Red smiled. 

 “Wonderful. Thank you, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Lizzie watched raptly as Red put it around his neck and tied it.

 Liz thought she obviously chose the right colors, because Red’s eyes looked even more green and hypnotic than usual.

 “Wow…” She said admiringly, staring at him in the mirror. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie. Are you ready?” He said. 

 “Yeah. I’ll just wear this again. I’m not wearing the underwear, though, obviously.” She said. 

 “Oh.” He said interestedly. 

 Liz chuckled, then her phone rang. She grabbed it from her pocket and answered. 

 “Ressler?” She said. 

 Red watched her get a surprised expression on her face; she was adorable. He smiled gently as she listened, and then she said goodbye to Ressler and hung up. Lizzie then gaped at him. 

 “What is it?” Red asked. 

 “Aram cracked the case. The blackmail transactions used bank accounts in Tokyo and Zurich, which would normally be outside our jurisdiction. But, Aram found out that the people who own the accounts were here in the US, using internet banking. He located them, and they’re sending agents to arrest them.” Liz said. 

 Red raised his eyebrows. 

 “Excellent.” He said. 

 “It is excellent…it means we don’t have to go anywhere…” She said, loosening his tie. 

 Red smiled and chuckled. 

 “You’re a naughty girl, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Mhmm.” She responded in a soft purr. 

 Liz took Red’s tie off and tossed it aside, then she began unbuttoning his shirt. Red amusedly watched Lizzie as he let her untuck his shirt; she finished unbuttoning it and then she undid her blouse. They both took their shirts off and while Liz tossed hers on the floor, Red swiftly folded his and placed it on a chair. Liz smirked at him, then she stepped closer and reached for his belt. 

 “Mm. You’re eager…” Red said, amused. 

 “Yes.” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz undid Red’s trousers and pulled them down. He smirked and stepped out of them. She quickly took her bra off and then her pants; she wasn’t wearing her panties so she just took her socks off, then she was naked. Red took his socks off, then Lizzie grasped the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. He stepped out of them, but then he gently put his hands on her cheeks. 

 “Let’s…take our time…” Red said softly. 

 Liz blushed and she nodded subtly. Red lightly brushed his lips against hers, then he pressed into a kiss as he put his hands on her back, pulling her closer. She made a very quiet humming sound and put her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back and they pressed their bodies together; she whimpered and broke the kiss. Liz kissed Red’s neck, then his fingers went into her hair; she tilted her head back and he kissed her neck very passionately. She sighed with pleasure and felt goosebumps come up on her arms as his tongue and his breath tickled her neck. Her nipples also reacted to his kisses and at that moment, she felt his hands travel to her breasts. 

 Red gently caressed Lizzie’s breasts, and he felt that her nipples were hard; he very delicately rubbed them with the palms of his hands as he continued kissing her neck. Red then captured Lizzie’s beautiful lips in a heated kiss and he felt her hands on the back of his neck. She stroked his neck, up the back of his head, then down to his shoulders. They finally pulled apart and caught their breath as they looked at each other. 

 “How about we continue this on the bed?” Red said. 

 Liz bit her lip excitedly and she eagerly got on the bed; she watched raptly as Red joined her. She waited to see what he wanted to do; they sat and gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments, then he kissed her softly. He darted his tongue out and briefly slipped it between her lips in a very suggestive manner. Liz whimpered and she felt herself getting more wet. Red studied her face. 

 “Do you want me to do that to you…elsewhere?” Red asked seductively, glancing between her legs.

 Liz felt a surge of excitement in her abdomen as she got even more aroused. 

 “Yes.” She said quietly. 

 “Lay back, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 Liz held Red’s gaze as she lay back; he smiled warmly at her and then moved down in the bed. She opened her legs for him and she blushed lightly as he adoringly looked at her most intimate area. Red could hardly believe he was seeing Lizzie like this; as dazed as he was, he got settled on his front, with his face between her thighs. He rose up and looked at her face before going further, and she gave him a shy smile to encourage him, so he gently put his mouth to her soft, delicate folds. 

 “Oh god…” Liz said quietly. 

 Red caressed Lizzie’s hips as he licked her clit, and he could feel her trembling lightly. He moaned with pleasure, which seemed to excite Lizzie; she whimpered and nudged against his mouth. He slowly slid his tongue downwards, slipping between her inner lips and then gently nudging her opening. She moaned softly as he very gently lapped and dipped into her silky wetness. Red sighed quietly with pleasure at the taste of her, and she excitedly moved against his tongue as she felt his warm breath on her sensitive flesh. He suckled her inner lips, then her clit. Liz was being driven closer to the peak of pleasure, but she wanted Red to make love to her.

 “Red.” Liz said, touching his hand at her hip.

 Red stopped and looked up at her. 

 “I want to have you inside me when I come.” She said, then she began blushing. 

 “Mm. I see…” Red said, intrigued. 

 He smirked and moved up, hovering overtop of her. 

 “How about you get on top, and you do whatever you want to me?” Red suggested. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows slightly, then he continued. 

 “I think you’ve probably been wanting to do some things to me for some time, and I want to learn about what you like. So go crazy.” He said, smirking slightly. 

 Liz giggled and blushed a little more. 

 “…Okay…” She said shyly. 

 Red smiled and then moved beside her; he lay back and waited. Liz felt shy, but the idea intrigued and excited her. She somewhat hesitantly straddled him, then she leaned forward and kissed his lips, cheek, jaw, and chest. She wandered down his body, planting kisses, then she grasped his erection and stroked him. Liz looked up and she smirked at his slightly surprised expression, then she took him into her mouth. Red was surprised; he hadn’t expected this when he told her to do whatever she wanted. He sighed with pleasure as Lizzie’s lips and hand glided over him; he heard her whimper excitedly in response to his sigh. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…” Red said softly. 

 Liz was thrilled to hear this; she enthusiastically continued, tightening her lips as she moved over the sensitive spot just past his tip. Her hand continued stroking his base, and then she licked his tip and tasted his precum. She whimpered again and felt a slight gush at her opening. They were both very ready for each other. Liz gently released Red and straddled him again to get into position. They lustfully looked at each other while she guided his tip to her entrance, and they both moaned when she pushed herself down onto him. 

 Red watched raptly as Lizzie moved gently up and down, gradually taking him deeper; she closed her eyes and breathed heavily. He loved seeing the blissful expression on her face; he loved Lizzie. He softly caressed her thighs at his sides as she went slow, adjusting to him. When she took him all the way inside her, she opened her eyes and gave him a cute little smile, then she started lifting and lowering herself more steadily. Liz moaned and put her hands on Red’s, but then he gently grasped them; she gave him a quiet giggle and she held his hands for a few moments. She put her hands on his abdomen and slid them up his chest as she leaned forward. 

 Liz nuzzled her face into Red’s neck and kissed him as she continued moving on him. She heard him breathing heavily, and she quickened the pace; they felt their lovemaking becoming more slippery as they moved together and it further aroused them. Red lightly rubbed her back and listened to the sweet little whimpers she made right next to his ear. He revelled in them. She started moving faster and he could feel his own pleasure building, too. 

 “Mm…Red…I want you to hold my hips…” Liz said, bringing herself upright again. 

 Red grasped her hips and gently thrust into her, still wanting Lizzie to be in control. 

 “Harder…” Liz breathed. 

 Red gladly obliged and pulled Lizzie down while thrusting; this clearly did it for her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. 

 “Oh…yes…” She whimpered. 

 “You like that?” He asked seductively. 

 “Mmm yes.” She moaned. 

 After several moments, Liz craved a faster pace. 

 “Faster…please…” She panted. 

 Red smirked slightly at Lizzie’s adorable demands, and her politeness, but then he got back to concentrating. He felt her becoming tighter around him.

 “Lizzie, I’m going to come…” He said. 

 Liz became so excited about this, it brought on her orgasm. She tensed up and cried out as the waves of pleasure powerfully hit her. Red didn’t have to worry about lasting longer, so he let himself go. He came, gushing heavily into Lizzie with the immense pleasure as her body squeezed him. As they came down from earth-shattering orgasms, they stilled and gazed lovingly at each other. They both caught their breath and smiled weakly. Liz giggled happily. 

 “Oh my god, Red.” She said. 

 “Indeed.” He said, then they both chuckled. 

 Liz leaned forward and kissed him a few times; she squirmed subtly on him, feeling the warm, slippery sensation that drove her crazy. 

 “Oh, you like that, don’t you.” Red observed, intrigued. 

 Liz blushed and figured he’d want her to get off him, but he proved her wrong. 

 “Keep going.” Red said. 

 Red wanted to give Lizzie as much pleasure as possible; whatever she wanted, he’d give it to her. He was gratified when she closed her eyes and lost herself in the pleasure as she moved on him. 

 “Wait, just let me…” Liz said. 

 She lifted up and he slipped out of her, then she rubbed her clit on him. Red was taken aback when a few moments later, Lizzie made a very sexual moan and squeezed him with her thighs; she whimpered quietly and then she shuddered slightly as her second orgasm finished. She opened her eyes to look at him. Red gave her a gentle, adoring smile and Liz felt a little embarrassed. 

 “I like that…obviously…” She said sheepishly. 

 “Yes.” He said, amused. 

 Liz smiled, then she got off Red and lay down next to him. They gazed at each other. 

 “Well…that was _fun_.” Red said, smiling smugly. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “It was.” She said emphatically. 

 “What else would you like to do today, sweetheart?” He asked.

 “I don’t know.” She said, grinning. 

 “Seeing as it’ll be lunch time soon, why don’t we get washed up and I’ll make something for us?” He said. 

 Liz smiled and giggled. 

 “Sounds good.” She said. 

 But before they got up, Liz snuggled against Red, hugging him for several long moments. She pulled back. 

 “Okay, I’ll let you go. But I want to continue cuddling later.” She said. 

 “Alright, Lizzie. That sounds nice.” He said. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	4. Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is Lizzie's rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by “Stone” by Jaymes Young: https://youtu.be/uKBQzyyNnoI

 After their lunch, Red was washing the dishes. Lizzie came up beside him and stared at the dishes in the sink.

 “Can I help?” Liz asked. 

 “No, I’ve got it.” Red said. 

 Lizzie didn’t budge, so he looked at her face. She looked a little lost. 

 “Okay, you can dry them.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, then she eagerly awaited a dish to be handed to her. 

 Red smirked and passed her a plate; she dried with the towel and waited for the next one. He glanced at her and her mood seemed to have lowered since earlier. He sincerely hoped she wasn’t regretting things, then she put her cheek against his shoulder. She stayed there as she watched him wash the other plate; would she do that if she regretted it? He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t think so. Red pondered Lizzie’s situation and he realized that on top of having a ‘crush’ on him, she really was very lonely. She no longer had Sam, Tom, or Agnes in her life. He felt a deep guilt for a moment as he realized that her loved ones were absent mostly because of things he’d done or choices he’d made. But to make up for it, if possible, he would stay with her and be her companion. He would be her rock in all the chaos in their lives. Red handed the second plate to Lizzie and she dried it, then she resumed her position with her cheek on his shoulder. 

 Liz was feeling nostalgic and missing having a domestic life, with Tom and Agnes. Her heart was sinking lower by the minute as they continued doing the dishes, and when Red handed her the last utensil, she started crying.

 “Aww. We could always find more dishes to do.” Red joked, to lighten the mood. 

 Liz laughed and wiped her eyes. 

 “It’s not that. I’m just…feeling lonely.” Liz said.

 “…I know.” Red said softly.

 Red took the utensil and towel out of her hands and put them on the counter, then he embraced her tightly. He gently put his hand on the back of her head and she put her face against his collarbone. Liz noticed she got her tears on his shirt, so she tried to pull away, but he encouraged her to rest against him. She finally relaxed and let herself cry, nuzzling her face into his shirt. 

 “I’m here, sweetheart.” Red said quietly as he rubbed her back. 

 Liz sniffled and took a breath. 

 “I know. Thank you.” She said. 

 Red’s heartstrings were pulled and he felt guilty again; she was thanking him after everything he’d done or caused. 

 “…You don’t have to thank me. Just…know that I’ll do anything for you, and I’ll be by your side, always. If you don’t want me to be there, I’ll watch over you from a distance like I did when you were younger.” He said. 

 Liz pulled back and looked at his face. 

 “I want you with me, Red. Don’t be silly.” She said. 

 Red gave her a brief smile. 

 “Okay.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and rubbed the wet spots on Red’s shirt. 

 “It’s fine.” He said, but she picked up the dish towel and rubbed his shirt. 

 Red smirked. 

 Liz dried the tear stains as best she could, then she looked up at Red’s face; she noticed he was smirking amusedly at her, so she finally smiled and put the towel down. 

 “Thanks, Red. I feel better again. I just get sad like that sometimes.” She said. 

 “Don’t thank me.” He reminded her. 

 “I understand completely. You’ve been through a lot. Sometimes you have to let it out.” He added. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Come on…let’s go sit and cuddle. Do you still want to cuddle?” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said, smiling. 

 Red ushered Lizzie into the living room and they sat on the sofa together. His heart swelled as she curled up against his side, with his arm around her. He kissed her on the head and then they sat, quietly enjoying each other’s company for a while. 

 "Red?” Liz said. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” Red said.

 “Thanks for everything.” She said. 

 He went to protest, but she shushed him. 

 “Just listen.” She said. 

 Red kept his mouth shut. 

 “You truly have been with me through everything. The fire when I was a kid…even my first day at the FBI…Losing Sam. Shooting Connolly and going on the run; Agnes’ birth. The attack on Tom and I…losing him…my recovery and rehabilitation. My hunt for Garvey. Everything. You’re the one constant in my life.” Liz said. 

 Lizzie was now giving him the opportunity to speak, but he couldn’t say anything for a moment. He was very touched; she was choosing to see him as being there for her through the horrible times, rather than causing them.

 “I love you, Red.” She said. 

 Red briefly cleared his throat. 

 “I love you, too, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Red gave her a loving squeeze, then her phone rang. Liz took it out of her back pocket and saw that it was Ressler again. 

 “Ressler.” She said. 

 Red watched Lizzie as she listened. 

 “I’m with him now, actually.” She said to Ressler. 

 “Red, he wants to know if you have another case to start on.” She said. 

 Red gently took the phone from her and put it to his ear. 

 “I do have one in mind, but now’s not a good time, Donald. We’ll be in tomorrow morning.” Red said, then he hung up. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “What? It’s not convenient. You don’t even have clean clothes to wear. It can wait until the morning.” Red said. 

 “…Okay.” She agreed. 

 Liz put her phone on the coffee table and then she rested against Red again. 

 “…What’s the next case?” She asked. 

 “It can wait.” Red said, giving her a playful squeeze. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 “How about you get some of your clothes and things, and bring them here?” He suggested. 

 Red noticed Lizzie seemed reluctant. 

 “I’ll come with you. You can just pick up the stuff and we can come right back.” He said. 

 “Yeah, alright. Thanks.” She said. 

 Red gave her a look to remind her she was thanking him again. 

 “Oh. Sorry.” She said. 

 “You don’t have to apologize, either, Lizzie.” He said somewhat firmly. 

 Liz nodded and then she chuckled. 

 “Do you want to go now?” She asked. 

 “Sure.” He said. 

 They got up and left the safe house for Liz’s car, then she drove them to her apartment. It was a bit of a long drive, then they arrived. 

 “Would you like me to come in with you?” Red asked. 

 “Um…yeah, actually, if you don’t mind.” Liz said. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said. 

 They got out and she let them into the apartment; she glanced around at the drab setting, with few belongings and even fewer groceries. There were still some papers, maps and clippings strewn about, like a conspiracy theorist would have. She felt a little ashamed. 

 “I won’t be long.” Liz said, then she went into the bedroom. 

 Red looked around and he thought about how Lizzie should be in a more suitable space; lighter and airy, with luxuries. She deserved better, and he was very glad she was going to stay with him at the safe house. Liz grabbed some clothes for work, sleep, etc., including a few lingerie pieces. She went into the bathroom and collected some toiletries. Red already a spare toothbrush at the safe house, so she didn’t need her old one. She enjoyed using Red’s grooming products to smell like him, but she figured she should probably use her own, so she put her shower products in her luggage bag. Liz came out to find Red reading one of the papers. He’d stumbled upon a copy of the DNA results supposedly showing he was her father. 

 “I’m all set.” Liz said. 

 “Excellent.” Red said. 

 He took her luggage bag from her and they left her apartment. She opened the trunk and he put the bag in, then they got in and drove back to his safe house. Once they got back, Red carried Lizzie’s luggage inside and then he poured them a glass of wine while she unpacked a few things. When she joined him in the dining room, she looked a little happier, which delighted him. She looked interestedly at the wine bottle and sat down. Red watched her take a sip, trying it; she smiled. 

 “Wow, this is really nice.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled warmly at her. 

 “It is. I’m glad you like it. Are you settled in now?” He said. 

 “Yep.” She said, stopping herself from thanking him once again. 

 They sipped the wine and gazed at each other. 

 “What were you reading, anyway, at my place?” Liz asked. 

 “…The DNA results.” Red said. 

 “Oh.” She said. 

 Things felt a little awkward. 

 “…I’m glad to be out of my apartment for a while. I hated being there.” She said, changing the subject. 

 “You deserve to somewhere nice, happy and beautiful…I want you to thrive somewhere.” He said. 

 “Maybe I will, one of these days.” She said, although her tone was somewhat skeptical. 

 “You will.” He assured her. 

 Liz nodded subtly, then they gazed into each other’s eyes. They both hoped that ‘somewhere’ would be with Red. They kept refilling their glasses until they finished the bottle, then they went and sat in the living room together, feeling a little warm and fuzzy. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	5. I'll Be Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red makes some big decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by “I’ll Be Good” by Jaymes Young: https://youtu.be/UperwijPtmw
> 
> The songs that inspired this story were so perfect for Red and Lizzie. :)

 Red was sitting with his arm around Lizzie; they had nothing else to do, since he’d told Ressler to wait until the morning for the next case. He felt like Lizzie needed some time to just relax and adjust to everything. Their relationship had taken yet another new turn just yesterday, and he wanted her to be able to process it. She was a little emotionally fragile after everything that had happened in recent months and years. Red softly kissed Lizzie on the head, which made her look up at him. She smiled and looked at him with big, hopeful blue eyes. It made him want to be a better person; she deserved it, and she deserved a more stable life.

 “Sweetheart…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz furrowed her brow in concern at his serious tone, but then he continued.

 “I love you… _so_ much.” He said. 

 Liz’s expression soften and she smiled. 

 “I love you too, Red. _So_ much.” She said. 

 Red gave her a fleeting smile and lightly touched her cheek. 

 “…Why do you look sad?” She asked. 

 “…I’m realizing that…perhaps what I thought was a righteous mission is in fact…unjustifiable. My actions have caused unfathomable collateral damage that I never intended. I’ve hurt and nearly destroyed what matters most to me.” He said. 

 Liz got concerned again. 

 “Where is this coming from?” She asked. 

 Red sighed very quietly. 

 “You. This. I can’t keep doing what I’m doing and be with you at the same time. Those two paths are incompatible, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Perhaps it was from the wine, but they both felt emotional, and Liz’s eyes started filling up with tears. She thought he was going to break up with her already. Once she found her voice again, she spoke. 

 “…What do you mean exactly?” She asked. 

 Red looked at her sad face and he felt terrible. 

 “Oh sweetheart. I mean I want to be a better man for you.” He said. 

 Liz breathed a sigh of relief, but a few tears escaped. 

 “I thought you were breaking up with me.” She said. 

 “Oh, no. Never.” He said, wrapping his arms around her. 

 “You’re stuck with me.” He added, smirking. 

 Liz chuckled softly. 

 “Good.” She said, with her face in his shirt. 

 “Red, you’re squishing me.” She laughed. 

 “Oh. Sorry.” He said, letting her go. 

 They looked at each other and chuckled. Red took a few moments to contemplate things very carefully. 

 “I’m giving up the blacklist.” He said. 

 “What?! No.” She said in shock. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. I’ve had some different reasons for going after the people on the list…some of them were threats to you and I, but the rest…I would be going after for another reason. That other reason doesn’t matter so much now.” He said. 

 Liz just gaped at him. 

 “I can’t do it anymore, Elizabeth. You matter more to me than anything else. More than…the blacklist. I’ve spent most of my life now on this…mission of mine. I think it’s time to retire.” He said. 

 Liz was still in shock; she studied Red and his expression started to look more relieved than sad. Indeed, Red felt like the weight of the world was being lifted off his shoulders. 

 “Well…what are you gonna do? What will I do? What about your deal with the FBI?” Liz said. 

 “It will all be okay, Lizzie. Trust me. I’ll tell Cooper that the blacklist is finished, and they’ll either lock me up anyway, or they’ll give me immunity. If I’m free, I’ll stay with you and do my best to make you happy. You can still work for the FBI or do whatever you like. The sky is the limit.” Red said. 

 “But…you just told Ressler that you have a new case to bring us tomorrow.” Liz said. 

 “Ah, that wasn’t important. I’ll tell Cooper it was just a revenge mission but that I thought better of it.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him and then she laughed nervously. 

 “You’re serious about this, aren’t you.” She said. 

 “Very.” He said, then he smiled. 

 Liz was extremely surprised, but she liked the carefree expression on Red’s face; he looked…happy. She kissed him suddenly and passionately. 

 Red made an “mm” sound as Lizzie kissed him and then she surprised him by straddling his lap. They kissed for several more moments, then pulled apart breathlessly. 

 “I take it you’re warming up to the idea, Lizzie?” He asked amusedly. 

 “Yes. I want you to be happy for once. And I want you to be with me all the time. If you retire, we’ll have all the time in the world.” She said. 

 “Hm. Nearly.” He said wryly, alluding to their age difference. 

 “Red.” She scolded him playfully. 

 Liz kissed Red again and softly caressed his cheeks as his hands travelled up her back. They just couldn’t seem to get close enough to one another; they kissed more heatedly and grasped each other desperately. 

 “Mm…I love you. I need you…” Liz said, between kisses. 

 “I love you and I need you too.” Red said, then they kissed again. 

 “Let’s go into the bedroom.” She said breathily. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Liz got off Red’s lap and once he got up too, she took his hand and led him into the bedroom. They stood by the bed and looked at each other. 

 “I’m not wearing you out, am I?” Liz asked. 

 “No, Lizzie.” Red said, smirking. 

 “I feel like I’m making up for lost time with you. I wish we could’ve been together sooner.” She said. 

 “I do too. Well, we have a lot of catching up to do...” He said, smiling lightly. 

 “Yeah.” She said quietly. 

 Red leaned in and kissed Lizzie, and her hands went to his chest; she caressed him, then she reached for his shirt buttons. They kept kissing while Liz undid his shirt, then she unbuckled his belt while he began unbuttoning her blouse. After that, they reluctantly stopped kissing so that they could see what they were doing. They finished undressing themselves and they gazed appreciatively at each other’s naked bodies. Red noticed that Lizzie still blushed when she looked at him, which he found adorable. He stepped closer and lovingly brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. He then gently kissed her and he felt her tongue slide between his lips, so they deepened the kiss again. 

 Liz felt a little weak in the knees once again; only Red’s kisses did that to her. She let her hands wander over his chest and down his abdomen, then she used her right hand to stroke his erection while they kissed passionately. He moaned quietly and she felt herself becoming more wet. After several moments, they stopped the kiss. 

 “Red…I want you on top of me this time…” Liz said shyly. 

 “Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Red watched Lizzie nod subtly, then she got onto the bed and lay back; she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever set eyes on. He got on the bed and she immediately opened her legs for him; he became even harder. He took in the sight before him and he softly petted her between her legs, which made her moan quietly, and her cheeks turned pink. 

 “My god, Lizzie, you’re so beautiful.” Red said, still caressing her.

 Liz smiled at him, then she closed her eyes in pleasure and moaned as he gently rubbed her clit. Red continued pleasuring Lizzie with his hand until she was grinding her hips and whimpering softly. 

 “Are you ready for more, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Mm…yes…” She said breathily, still moving against his hand. 

 Red somewhat reluctantly took his hand away, then he got on top of Lizzie; he kissed her gently a few times while she caressed his biceps. He felt her hands glide down his sides and go to his lower back. She pulled him closer so their lower bodies were pressed together. He chuckled briefly at her cute impatience. 

 “Alright, Lizzie.” Red said soothingly. 

 Red rubbed against Lizzie’s soft, moist flesh, driving her crazy, but then he positioned himself and gently entered her. 

 “Mmm…Red…” Liz moaned. 

 She felt him very slowly sliding into her, being so gentle. It felt amazing, but also his sweet, romantic nature made her fall even harder for him, if that was possible. Liz rubbed Red’s back and thought about how he’d saved her from the fire; he was so devoted to her, it was astounding. Red kissed her neck, her cheek, her lips and her other cheek. Then he placed a light kiss on her nose, which made her smile and giggle. 

 “I love seeing you smile.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz smiled more broadly, then she kissed him. She pulled him closer so that they were pressed together; he put his hands under her back and she wrapped her legs around him. They moved faster together, in perfect rhythm. Red heard Lizzie whimpering and felt her eagerly meeting his thrusts, and it was exquisite. He moaned quietly, which made her quicken the pace more; it was sweet how excited she got. Liz ran her hands up Red’s back and held onto his shoulders as she enthusiastically bucked her hips to meet his thrusting. She was so turned on by feeling his warm body on hers, and feeling him inside her, the pleasure was building rapidly. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s pleasure and the feeling of her slippery walls tightening on him and quickly moving over his length. They were both breathing heavily and close to climaxing. 

 “Red…” Liz whimpered. 

 Red looked at her face and her eyes were closed in concentration; she’d simply been saying his name in pleasure. He couldn’t resist kissing her; her eyes opened and she smiled against his lips. They went back to concentrating and a short while later, Liz held Red very tightly against her as she reached her orgasm. She whimpered and panted as the waves of pleasure went through her. Red was so enthralled by Lizzie in her pleasure, he moaned breathily as he suddenly came, spilling heavily into her. The intense rapture gradually waned, and they caught their breath. 

 “Wow.” Liz said, barely above a whisper. 

 Red chuckled and kissed her. 

 “You’re amazing, Lizzie.” Red said lovingly. 

 “So are you.” She said. 

 They kissed a few more times, and Red noticed Lizzie wasn’t releasing him from her grip. He smiled at her. 

 “I just wanna stay like this.” She said. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He said. 

 He kissed her again and she hugged him with her arms and her legs. She sighed contentedly as she felt warm, cozy and very satisfied underneath him. After a while, she decided to let him go; Red slipped out of Lizzie. 

 “Ooh. That kinda turned me on.” She said of the sensation. 

 Red chuckled as he lay beside her. 

 “Maybe you _are_ going to wear me out.” He said, smirking. 

 She giggled. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 The next morning, Red and Lizzie were in the black site elevator together. They were standing close beside each other, and he felt her little finger subtly wrap around his. He turned slightly towards her and he smiled. She let go of his finger as the doors opened, then they walked into the main area. Ressler had just arrived, too. 

 “It’s good you’re here early. We’d like to get started on the next case.” Ressler said. 

 “Actually…I’d like to have a word with Harold in his office first.” Red said. 

 Then Red looked expectantly at Cooper.

 “Oh. Okay, let’s go to my office.” Cooper said. 

 “I’m coming with you.” Liz said quietly to Red, and she walked alongside him. 

 They went into Cooper’s office and Red closed the door behind them. 

 “Please, sit.” Cooper said. 

 Red calmly sat down, but he noticed Lizzie hesitated; she was very nervous. He gave her a reassuring smile and she sat down next to him. He stared at Cooper for a moment, who was waiting for him to say something. Red took a breath. 

 “The blacklist is finished.” He said. 

 Liz was still kind of shocked to hear him say it. She looked at Red and at Cooper, studying both of them. 

 “…What do you mean, finished?” Cooper said in surprise. 

 “There’s no one left on it. The task force business is concluded.” Red said. 

 “…You said you had a new case to start today.” Cooper said, puzzled. 

 “I know. It was actually a bit of a revenge mission…I just threw it in there as…one last kick at the can, while I had the FBI’s help, but I’ve decided against it. I’m going to behave myself from now on.” Red said. 

 Cooper blinked at him, astonished. There was a long pause. 

 “What is this really about?” Cooper asked suspiciously. 

 “I’ve already explained that. I would very much appreciate it if the task force were dissolved and I got immunity starting today.” Red said. 

 Liz cringed and watched nervously. 

 Cooper leaned back in his chair and sighed, staring at Red and contemplating things. 

 “I’ll have to make a phone call.” Cooper said. 

 “Alright, we’ll give you some privacy.” Red said. 

 Red and Liz got up and left the office, closing the door behind them. They went into her office without talking to the others yet. Liz closed her door and looked nervously at Red. 

 “I’m scared, Red. If you go to prison, I won’t be able to handle it. I can’t lose you. I can’t lose another person I love.” She said. 

 Red looked at Lizzie’s teary eyes and the way her hands trembled lightly, and he felt bad for causing her so much grief. He was pretty sure it would turn out okay, though, so he clung to that hope. 

 “It’ll be fine, sweetheart. Come here.” He said softly. 

 Red embraced Lizzie, and he held her tightly for some time, despite the other agents looking through the office window and wondering what was going on. It was a perfectly innocent hug, so they were obviously just concerned about Lizzie. 

 At Aram’s desk, he, Samar and Ressler were all very curious as to what was going on, with the secret meeting with Cooper and now Red comforting Liz in her office. They watched them through her window. 

 “What do you think’s going on?” Aram asked. 

 “I have no idea.” Ressler said. 

 “No clue.” Samar said. 

 In Liz’s office, she and Red stopped hugging and they were gazing into each other’s eyes. Liz felt like she might lose Red to prison or that he would disappear and go on the run again to avoid that. She needed to feel his lips on hers again. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him firmly for several moments.

 Aram quickly looked at Samar and Ressler, who looked at each other and then him. They thought it was a bit much for a father-daughter kiss. 

 Red was shocked that Lizzie was being so open about their relationship, but it was lovely. He pressed into the kiss and their mouths opened, then their tongues met. 

 Aram bolted out of his chair like he was frightened, while Ressler stared in disbelief.

 “What the f—“ Ressler began. 

 “I get it.” Samar said. 

 Aram and Ressler gaped at her. 

 “He’s not really her dad. It was all just one of his crazy lies.” She said. 

 “…Liz…knows that, right?” Aram asked, feeling very disturbed. 

 Samar chuckled.  

 “Yeah, I think it’s safe to say she knows.” She said, watching the lovers kissing passionately.

 Liz’s phone beeped with a text, so she reluctantly broke the kiss and grabbed it. Cooper texted her to say they could come back to his office. 

 “Cooper’s ready.” She said breathlessly. 

 Red and Lizzie looked at each other for a few moments, then they left her office for Cooper’s. 

 Samar managed to resist catcalling them and whistling. Instead, she just chuckled. 

 Liz and Red closed Cooper’s door and sat down again. There was tense silence, then Cooper leaned back in his chair. 

 “We are to dissolve the task force immediately, and…” Cooper said, reaching into a drawer, “I’m authorized to finally give you this. A copy of your immunity deal. You don’t need to do anything with it, it’s just a formality; you’re a free man as of now, Reddington.” 

 Liz sighed in relief and started crying. Red stared in shock at Cooper for a few moments, then he took the paper. He put his other hand on Lizzie’s back and rubbed her comfortingly. He leaned over and kissed her on the head. 

 “I’m okay…they’re…happy tears…” Liz said, still crying. 

 Cooper smiled lightly at Liz and Red. 

 “May I ask what you’ll do now?” Cooper asked Red. 

 “Well…I don’t know for sure, but I think I’ll take it easier from now on. Also, I’m going to marry Elizabeth.” He said, looking at Lizzie. 

 Liz gasped and put her hands over her mouth, then she started bawling again. Red glanced at Cooper as he rubbed her back.

 “I’m not her father.” He explained. 

 “Yeah, I got that…” Cooper said; the marriage part was a pretty good clue. 

 Red glanced at Cooper again. 

 “We haven’t discussed it yet.” He said. 

 Cooper couldn’t help chuckling. 

 “Red. Yes. I’ll marry you.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled genuinely and he kissed Lizzie on the lips, but then she pulled away and sniffled. 

 “I have to blow my nose.” She said. 

 “It’s okay.” Red said, kissing her again. 

 Cooper laughed and shook his head slightly at the eccentric couple in front of him. He was happy for them; they actually made a good match.

 “Well, this deserves a celebration. Let’s all go across the street for drinks.” Cooper said. 

 Liz and Red smiled and nodded. The three left the office and went to tell the others. 

 “Agents, the blacklist is complete. The task force is no longer required. Reddington has been given full immunity as of now.” Cooper said. 

 Aram, Samar and Ressler gaped at the news. 

 “…And Red’s not my dad…obviously. And we’re gonna get married.” Liz said, taking hold of Red’s hand. 

 Aram, Samar and Ressler still gaped at them, but then they smiled and chuckled in surprise. 

 “Well…congratulations.” Samar said. 

 “Yeah, congrats!” Aram said. 

 “Congratulations, Liz…and Red.” Ressler said. 

 “I think we all deserve some drinks across the street. What do you think?” Cooper said. 

 They all wholeheartedly agreed. They handed in their black site access cards and left the rest to the FBI higher-ups to deal with. The group went to the bar across the street, and as strange as it was to be hanging out together, they realized they were all just people again. Red was no longer a criminal or informant and the agents were no longer members of the elite task force.

 Red felt Lizzie’s hand come into his as they sat beside each other, and he looked at her. They smiled and kissed, and it felt so good to be free in every sense of the word. 

  **The End**

 


End file.
